Under HS 03097, a theory of distributive justice for health care was developed. The theory suggests health care needs are of special importance compared to other social goods because we need them to maintain or restore normal species functioning. Such functioning is in turn important because it is a determinant of the opportunity range open to individuals. If society gives priority to a principle guaranteeing fair equality of opportunity, it has the framework for distributing health care justly. This theory has implications for debates about a) access to health care; b) resource allocation; and c) the regulation of providers. Specifically, applications of the theory will be made to controversies about 1) national health insurance policy; 2) the distribution of physicians by specialty and geographically; 3) resource allocation and health care for the elderly; 4) preventive versus acute care; 5) regional health planning priorities. These applications will require that theoretical problems accompanying the notions of equal opportunity--a possible age-bias and worries about excessive resource demands--be addressed. The results of such applications will be a systematic, philosophically coherent approach to a broad range of issues facing U.S. health care policy. Such an account can provide a framework for public discussion of these issues.